Ruffnut Thorston
Thorston |gender = Female |height = 5'9" |eye = Blue |hair = Blonde |dragon = Barf and Belch (Hideous Zippleback), Head (Terrible Terror), Scauldy (Scauldron), Ruffnut's Trancemare (Flightmare) |allies = Fishlegs Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Stoick the Vast, Valka, Heather, Gobber the Belch, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Grump, Windshear, Eret, Son of Eret |status = Alive |location = Isle of Berk |voiced = Kristen Wiig (Movies and Shorts), Julie Marcus (Riders of Berk), Andree Vermeulen (Defenders of Berk and Dawn of the Dragon Racers) |firstapp = How to Train Your Dragon |lastapp = How to Train Your Dragon 2|siblings = Tuffnut Thorston|other = Magmar Thorston (paternal great-grandfather)|frandragon = |mother = Unnamed mother|father = Unnamed father|alias = Ruff}} Ruffnut Thorston is a teenage member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe. She is the fraternal twin of Tuffnut Thorston. She is often arguing with her brother, often to the point of physical violence, though never seriously enough to separate them for too long. In the first film she is 14 years old, 17 in Race to the Edge and 19 in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Her dragon is a Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch, which she shares with her brother. Personality She's tomboyish in nature, mostly because she is a Viking, but she does tend to be slightly neater in terms of looks and finds it offensive when Tuffnut negatively comments about her physique. Ruffnut is also seen to be extremely compassionate and selfless, as she was willing to cut her braids off so that they could serve as a substitute for rope without hesitation to save her friend. Ruffnut also stubbornly stood her ground when the gang tried to persuade her to leave when the Changewings were approaching, refusing to let Scauldy die. In the same episode, it's revealed that when they were little, while Tuffnut was afraid of the dark, Ruffnut was, and still is,afraid of Tuff. While Tuffnut was talking with Barf about Ruffnut, he concludes out that she has a lot of rage and frustration because she feels trapped since she's "a woman in a man's world", as he said before. In the television series, despite having tamed Barf (and technically Belch), she seemed to have a slight fear of wild dragons that could potentially kill her and would often panic in situations in which she encounters a wild dragon. It's also shown that she might be afraid of dying, even to the point of naming the Scauldron "Please-Don't-Kill-Me." She has a slight motherly side and is quick to comfort Scauldy like how often a mother treats her kids. Ruffnut loves punching and wrestling with Tuffnut. Despite their quarreling, on occasion she is shown to pull herself and Tuffnut out of danger. Ruffnut dislikes having to share everything with her brother and had a brief fallout but they reconciled when they realized Barf and Belch were in danger. . She also appears to be slightly dumber than Tuffnut. In the movie, Ruffnut had a short-lived crush on Hiccup, but she seems to have dropped it because there is little evidence of Ruffnut having a crush on Hiccup during the television series. However, in How to Train Your Dragon 2, Ruffnut has a crush on Eret. In ''Total Nightmare'', she and Tuffnut appear to be very keen on theatre, acting in a very theatrical manner and using almost Shakespearean words and phrases, meaning that they could actually be very smart. Appearance In both the television show and the first movie, Ruffnut wears a light brown, animal skin-like vest and a dark blue tunic that goes a little over her hip and ends in tatters. She wears a grayish-brown short skirt that also ends in tatters. Around her waist, she wears a metal-leather belt with an unidentified metal crest in the middle of it. Ruffnut wears dark brown leggings and dark blue furry boots. On her arms, she wears a long dark-gray cloth brace (somewhat similar to what Astrid wears) that starts at her elbows and stops at the wrist. A bit of the cloth also goes through between her first and second finger. Ruffnut's helmet is studded with four horns, just like her brother's, albeit being longer and more slender: the top two are thinner bull-like horns while the two bottom horns are longer and curved. Without her helmet, her hair is evenly divided in the slightly to the side and short bangs across the left side of her face. She has two small braids near the top of her hair and longer braids that reach to her waist. There's also an additional braid on her back. Around her neck, Ruffnut wears a necklace with the pendant of a tooth or claw that may have came from a Dragon. She's skinny for her age and has tan skin, just like her brother, along with a pair of pale-blue eyes. Ruffnut sacrifices her braids so that they could serve as a substitute for the missing ropes to make Scauldy's splint. She had a short, rough, boyish hair, in which Tuffnut says makes her look like a boy; however, in a Tweet, the director of the show confirmed that this was only a temporary hairstyle. Her hair then becomes long hair. In the second film, Ruffnut has an older appearance, along with a new set of clothes. She wears the same helmet from the first movie, along with a yellowish-brown dress that goes down to her thighs. Over that, she wears a dark blue tunic-like vest that covers her torso and stops at her waist opening in the middle with a red cloth belt around her waist along with another vest made of tan fur. She wears brown leggings paired with dark blue furry boots that have thin red cloth wrapping them. On her arms she wears a long dark-blue, violet, and light brown cloth brace that begins at her elbows and ends at her wrists. A bit of cloth goes around her middle finger. In How to Train Your Dragon Joining the same Dragon Training class as Hiccup, at first Ruffnut delights in taunting Hiccup over his poor performance although she doesn't have much success either due to the fact that she couldn't get along with her brother in battle. Later, however, when Hiccup displays an amazing talent for subduing the Dragons, she becomes his avid fan (often pushing and shoving Tuffnut to be the first to talk to him). Ruffnut seems to develop a crush on him and flirts with him (before Astrid pulls her away). Ruffnut decides to help Hiccup fight the Red Death and bond with the Zippleback that had been trapped in the training arena before. To confront the Red Death, the twins mount a Hideous Zippleback, which fits their fractious relationship, the two naming the dragon Barf and Belch. Each head seems to agree with one of the twins in particular - Ruffnut taking Barf and Tuffnut Belch, and they ride it to great effect in the final battle and afterwards. Notably, they were the only ones not forced from their dragon in the final battle. ''DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Riders of Berk Ruffnut is a Dragon Trainer of the Berk Dragon Training Academy, having joined to help Hiccup train dragons. Ruffnut and her brother experienced a brief falling-out in [[Twinsanity|''Twinsanity]], when her conflict with Tuffnut reaches the point where they attempt to issue separate orders to each head. They eventually reconciled when Barf and Belch were in trouble, accepting that they would always share their dragon even if they could find other individual interests. ''Defenders of Berk In ''Zippleback Down, the twin went with the team as they attempted to disable traps that were left over from the time when they killed dragons. While searching for traps, Tuffnut ends up being caught in one. Ruffnut decides to go to Berk and find Hiccup. When she attempts to fly Barf and Belch, they quickly crash land since they need two riders. She decides to go on foot and tells the Zippleback to watch her brother while she was gone. Ruffnut soon sees a forest fire, caused by Barf and Belch, and head back to Tuffnut. She is startled by the Typhoomerang next to her brother, who shows her he trained the dragon. Hiccup then goes to find them, only to be thrown down when Toothless' prosthetic tail was burnt off. With Hiccup's help, they soon realize that Tuffnut's new dragon friend is actually Torch. When the forest fire draws close to the village, Hiccup almost gives up, but the twins figure out a way to keep the fire away from Berk by "fighting fire with fire." Once the fire is out, they returned to Berk, riding on Torch, where he leaves after saying goodbye to Tuffnut. Despite their amazing feat, Tuffnut has yet to have learned a lesson by releasing himself from the trap without help. Despite her efforts, Ruffnut ends up being trapped in the net as well. When a frozen Skrill is brought to Berk in ''A View to a Skrill Part I'', the twins and Snotlout were the prime cause in releasing it. The Dragon Riders set out to find the Skrill, as well as keep the Dagur and the Berserkers form getting it. After splitting up into two groups, the twins attempt to drive out the Skrill by causing a big explosion with Barf's gas and Belch's spark. After saving Hiccup from the Skrill, they're chased by the Skrill ,and Hiccup and Toothless narrowly make it to block the blast of lightning with a plasma blast. The explosion was so great, it knocks the twins out of the sky and away from the group. They land on a seastack and spot Alvin capturing the Skrill. They decide to follow the ship. Meanwhile, their disappearance causes the other Riders to search for them. In the next episode, Hiccup goes to find them and meets up with them on Outcast Island, where they were spying on the Outcasts. Tuffnut goes undercover to find out about the Berserkers' and the Outcasts' apparent truce. He then helps Hiccup to find the Skrill, but it was too late as Dagur managed to get to it first. After Hiccup duels with Dagur, as well as the Skrill (after it's been freed), the twins help seal the hole and encase the Skrill in ice once again. After the chaos had ended, the twins and Hiccup return home to Berk. In Free Scauldy, the Riders find an injured Scauldron on the beach of Changewing Island. Unable to get close, they attempt to leave, but the dragons don't want to give up. Barf and Belch throw their riders off and Ruffnut lands next to the Scaudron. It turns out the fish oil in Ruffnut's hair calms the dragon down. With Hiccup's guidance, Ruffnut bonds with the Scauldron, naming him Scauldy. After a group of Changewing attacks, the Riders move the boulders off Scauldy's wing while Ruffnut distracts him by imitating Hiccup and singinga lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was little. However, Scauldy's wing is broken, thus unable to fly or swim. The gang decides to make a splint for him. The Changewings start heading their way to attack. After gathering the materials, one of the vines they used to act as rope snaps and they are unable to finish the splint. Getting an idea, she takes out her knife from her vest, cutting her hair to use to substitute as extra rope to finish the splint. Ruffnut then is sad to see Scauldy go and tells him to come and visit. Tuff then comments about her looking like a boy now, in which they argue. Scauldy then makes his way to freedom. Ruffnut is shown to be slightly smarter than Tuff when she convinced him to slap himself by saying that it would hurt her too (since they're twins). Clearly she just said that because she enjoyed watching Tuffnut hit himself. Later, she and Tuffnut become infected with Eel Pox causing them to propose "science", showing them to not become crazy and rather more intelligent than before. ''Race to the Edge Three years after Dagur the Deranged's defeat, Ruffnut and her brother spent their time worshiping Loki by playing pranks on everyone. In ''Dragon Eye of the Beholder Part I, during one of their pranks on Bucket and Mulch, the twins found Trader Johann. Ruffnut and the other riders then set out to the Ship Graveyard to stop Dagur, who escaped from out Outcast Island. There, Ruffnut and her brother found jewels. Tuffnut then gave himself permission to stuff the jewels into Ruffnut's mouth. However, Ruffnut and the others were then captured by Dagur and his men aboard The Reaper and placed in one of its cages. Ruffnut then spat one of the jewels at Captain Vorg. Ruff refused to believe to believe Tuff's claim about a new dragon on their island. So she and decided to do the Thorston Challenge. At first, it seemed like Ruff would win the challenge, but they then discovered there was new dragon and they both captured the leader of the new dragons. They then named the dragon, Smidvarg and defended when they returned him to his flock. Ruff and her brother then examined Fishlegs for allergies, determining that he was allergic to Meatlug. She then assisted Astrid and her brother in relocating a wild Scauldron. She and Tuff then discovered that the Edge was first discovered and claimed by their ancestor, Magmar Thorston, when they found a stone with his name on it. They briefly became leaders of the Edge, until the Fireworms came and they were forced to give the island back to the other riders. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Ruffnut then took part in the first Dragon Races. She, Tuffnut and Snotlout tried to cheat by stealing other sheep but were stopped by Astrid. They then painted a sheep to look like the black one. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2 Ruff has grown and, like the other Viking teens, plays Dragon Racing. She seems to be slightly a bit more mature then her brother, but in some ways she has shown, that her childish acts still remain with her. Skills and Abilities '''Fighting:' Ruff is skilled in fighting, usually sparring violently with Tuff when they are arguing. In the television series, Ruff is shown to be slightly worse at fighting than her brother, often him overpowering her in sparring matches and duels, as well as winning verbal arguments. They share the same preference for the same weapon, which is a double-ended spear. It has been shown in the television series that the twins are the only ones who are not affected by Barf's gas, which can cause disorientation and a sick feeling, possibly because they are either immune or have gotten used to it. Thievery: Ruff is also a very experienced thief and pick pocket. Following an attack on Berk, she was able to loot damaged homes. However, Ruff would return the items when someone found about them. She was also able to pickpockets by pretending to beg, such when she and the riders were first captured by Ryker's Dragon Hunters. She was able to a piece a chicken and the keys from one of the Hunters. Intelligence: Ruff doesn't seem to be too bright, though her brother is often shown to have the intellectual edge over her. She's unable to sit still and pay attention without fighting and/or getting into trouble with her brother, causing most of the other Viking teens to doubt their abilities. Often, the others of the group have to explain to her (and Tuff) when they're about to execute a plan. Despite her inability to pay attention, she always knows how to make people or Dragons angry, often proving helpful for Ruff to act as a distraction or bait. Recently in the television series, Ruff has been shown to often have outbursts of intelligence and a smarter outlook on life, alongside Tuff, revealing that the twins are much more intelligent than they initially seem. So it seems that they simply choose not to listen or think. The twins also have a strange ability (purposely or not) to get in trouble no matter where they are, even in an empty room. Ruffnut is easily fooled by Tuffnut's lies and is always falling for them. Dragon Training & Riding: She is moderately skilled in training dragons, as shown in several episodes. She (along with Tuff) trained a Terrible Terror and taught it how to attack. Ruff was also able to train Scauldy and quickly develop a strong sense of loyalty and trust to each other in a short amount of time. Despite her Dragon Training skills, she often has trouble riding Barf and Belch because one can't ride without another and the fact that she argues with Tuff over what to do and how they would do it. She was also able to ride Heather's Razorwhip, Windshear, quite well. Relationships 'Tuffnut' Ruffnut and Tuffnut have a strong love/hate sibling relationship. Although most of the time quarreling and fighting over trivial things in life, they show an inseparable bond with each other and rarely spend too much time apart. They both enjoy the feeling of pain, especially if the pain is inflicted on the other twin. As twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut share a strong invisible connection towards each other. They have the ability to understand each others thoughts and ideas without speaking, as shown several times to finish each others sentences or to have the same idea at the same time. They also have the ability to stay together as they are rarely too far apart for a long time. Wherever one twin goes, the other twin is never far behind, even if they intentionally try to stay away from each other. Ruff and Tuff also work incredibly well together (when they want to) and can synchronize themselves to do the same actions at the same time. It's also possible that they are able to sense where the other is and what happened to them, as other twins are able to do. By the time of Race to the Edge, the two do not fight as much as they used to. In Bad Moon Rising, Ruffnut shows her care for her brother when she tries to prove him that he is not turning into a Lycanwing. Later, she said that her brother was the most important thing in the world to her, and that she refused to spend her life doing anything without him. Ruffnut also hugs him in relief of her brother finally being safe. Tuffnut gets worried and anxious for Ruff when he sees her get kidnapped by the Dragon Hunters, and is willing to do anything to save her. 'Barf and Belch' Being their dragon, the twins had to share riding it. The twins care tremendously about their dragon, although not as much as Hiccup cares about Toothless. One head is loyal to each twin (Barf and Ruff, Belch and Tuff) and on occasion, the heads will fight each other when the twins fight each other. Usually the heads will work in unity if they feel that their Riders are in danger and feel that their rider's constant quarreling is annoying. Both dragon and Rider are willing to risk their necks to save each other. Tuff even states that Barf and Belch is his "totally awesome dragon" that he shares with his "totally un-awesome sister". Several times during the TV Series, Barf and Belch are seen to be extremely protective of their riders when they are in danger, as shown as they are willing to fight a Typhoomerang to defend Tuff as well as leaving the cave to search for Ruff. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Not a lot of screen time is shown between the twins and Hiccup. Most of the time, they follow Hiccup's commands, although not always done in the right way. On occasion, they disobey him or misinterpret his orders. Despite Hiccup doubting their abilities most of the time, he acknowledges their abilities to work together if they want to. He gains respect for the twins when they figure out the idea to "fight fire with fire" and Tuff's ability to train Torch. Although finding them annoying from time-to-time, Hiccup is shown to care for them as he and the other Viking teens attempt to find them after their disappearance and was relieved to find out that Ruff and Tuff were both okay. He also acknowledges their decision to follow Alvin's ship to spy on him. They also care about Hiccup, (even though it's hard to tell), like when they, along with the other Riders, were very happy to see that he was alive after the battle with the Red DeathHow to Train Your Dragon and when he fell down a hole, (then came out okay later). She also found the painting of him very attractive though she wasn't as vocal as Astrid. Astrid Hofferson Although they rarely interact in the show or movie, they remain neutral to each other and will work together when it comes to it. Most times, Astrid will get angry if they do something wrong, especially if it's because they're not paying attention or just being silly. Like Hiccup, she doubts their abilities as Dragon Trainers due to their inability to pay attention, although it is assumed that she gained respect towards the twins when they put out the fire and trained Torch. On occasion, she will punch Tuff if he angers her, although Astrid is never shown on-screen to hit Ruff. It's assumed that Ruff and Astrid are on mutual friendly terms as they are the only girls in the group. Astrid was one of the Vikings who attempted to find the twins after they were blasted out of the sky. It is presumed that off-screen, she had attempted to find them although Stormfly soon grew exhausted, showing that she does indeed care for the twins. Snotlout Jorgenson Snotlout and the twins share a close relationship. Often times, the twins will follow Snotlout and act as one of his supporters when he bullies Hiccup and possibly Fishlegs as well in the first film. In the video game, they listen to Snotlout's plan to cheat in the competition against Hiccup/Astrid. Snotlout often thinks the twins are incredibly dumb and in return, they sometimes exclude Snotlout from their ideas. Although sometimes siding with Snotlout, they occasionally bully him back, like how they fooled him into thinking he was dying. It's presumed that Snotlout had attempted to find the twins (as stated by Hiccup) after they disappeared after being blasted out of the sky, which shows his apparent caring personality towards them. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, Snotlout is shown to be flirting with Ruff, although she merely grunts in annoyance and flies away. Snotlout is also responsible for saving Ruffnut during the war, when she falls of her dragon, although Fishlegs is another person who saved her too. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs and the twins rarely share any screen time together. Sometimes, the twins are seen to bully Fishlegs because of his size, although Fishlegs bests the twins in terms of knowledge. The twins find it annoying that Fishlegs knows a lot of things. Fishlegs attempted to find the twins after they were blasted out of the sky, along with Meatlug, but ends up over-exhausting his dragon. Even so, he offered to join Hiccup on his search again and shows worry when Hiccup tells him that there was no sign of them. Although being slightly annoyed at them at the start of the episode, Fishlegs compliments Ruff for her great work with the Scauldron. In the second film, Fishlegs and Snotlout are now competing for Ruffnut's attention, although you can see Fishlegs, is jealous as well as Snotlout, when Ruffnut starts flirting with Eret, Son of Eret. Stoick the Vast Stoick is well aware that the twins are capable of causing dangerous accidents and pranks, as well as notorious for causing mischief. Ruff and Tuff show a level of respect for Stoick, possibly because he's the chief, but also like to make fun of him when he's not around. He's the one who possibly created the saying "Where there's smoke, there's the twins". In How to Train Your Dragon 2 along with the other Riders, she searches for Hiccup being enforced by a worried Astrid, against Stoick's rule of no dragon flying while Drago is preparing for war. She also, along with the other Dragon Riders, Valka and Eret, cries after Stoick's death as well as at his ship burial. She fires a flaming arrow to Stoick's sailing ship in honor of his chieftain legacy, and out of respect. Eret, Son of Eret When the Riders are rescuing Hiccup and Toothless, Eret shot a net at her and Tuff and she instantly fell for him as evidenced when she says (in slow motion) "Me likey." This is also shown when she is willing to become Eret's prisoner when she says (in slow motion as well) "Take me," while throwing her hands up in the air (while Tuff stares at her like she's crazy) followed by her and Barf getting caught in Eret's net. On Drago Bludvist's ship, she gazes in awe of Eret's muscles as he sets Stormfly free from Drago's trap. It is also shown when Astrid and Stormfly capture Eret, Ruff immediately wants Eret to ride with her, but instead Eret pulls away, so Ruffnut's bites at the air. In another scene, Eret has shown some respect to Ruffnut when they work together for a couple of seconds when Eret asks Ruff "Is anyone coming?", she simply replies back "I don't know, just keep doing what your doing". Ruff and Eret's relationship seems to be respectful, but in an awkward way, although Eret does count Ruff as a friend. Trivia *Ruffnut is the sixth Viking teen to ride Toothless as of the episode "The Zippleback Experience".(Hiccup, the First Viking in the entire film franchise, Astrid, the second Viking in the original film, Snotlout, the third Viking , Tuffnut, the fourth viking and Fishlegs,the fifth Viking. ) *Her name indicates the phrase "Rough." *In the video game, it's said that Tuff is the older twin by five minutes, but Ruff is slightly taller. *They appear to be based off of Jackal and Hyena from Gargoyles *In the film, Tuff and Ruff were voiced by T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig, respectively. In the television series, Ruff is voiced by Julie Marcus, while Tuff has the same voice actor. Ruff changes voice actor again in Defenders of Berk (Andree Vermeulen). **The fact that Ruffnut has been voiced by three different actors makes her character the most changed in terms of the cast. *Ruff and Tuff are one of the only Vikings on Berk who has a known sibling in this case, each other. The other only known Viking siblings are Gustav & Hildegard and Dagur & Heather. *Ruff and Tuff both mentioned that they have a large amount of back hair and that they love it dearly, although Tuff said that his back hair had went up in flames while flying over the forest fire. *Ruff and Tuff are one of the only vikings on Berk to have more than two horns on their helmets (The twins have nine horns). The only other person to have more than two horns on their helmet is Mildew with six horns (but he joins the Outcasts later on). *Ruff states that Outcast food gives her gas, although she has never been shown on-screen to be eating it, so it's quite possible that she was lying so she wouldn't have to go spy on the Berserkers. *Ruff cut her hair to serve as ropes to finish Scauldy's splints, although her hair grew back to its original length . Since hair takes at least five years to grow from just above chin-length all the way down to waist-length, it's possible that Ruff made hair extensions for herself. *Both of Ruff and Tuff have trained a large dragon and later released into to the wild. It's also possible that the Dragons they trained (Torch by Tuff and Scauldy by Ruff) are counterparts to each other. **Scauldy was trained by Ruff, Torch was trained by Tuff. **Scauldy is a Tidal Class Dragon (dwells within the water and sprays water), while Torch is a Stoker Class Dragon (dwells on land and manipulates fire and air to attack). **Scauldy was hostile and a danger to the Viking teens, while Torch was more friendly from the beginning. *The twins seem to show a level of intelligence when they caught the Eel Pox in The Eel Effect, doing experiments on air resistance, inventing ice cream, and speaking with advanced vocabulary. *In How To Train Your Dragon 2, her and Barf's team colors are light green and yellow. *At the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, when Fishlegs and Snotlout rescue her, she may have fallen for them. She even held out her arms at the end of the film to hug them, but lost out to their Dragons. *Unlike her brother, Ruff seems to be attached to Barf as an individual rather than as part of Barf and Belch; while Tuff has expressed regret that he and Barf don't talk much, Ruff actively shoved Belch away after the dragons were restored to Berk following the defeat of Drago's Bewilderbeast. *According to Tuffnut a ''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' deleted scene, she has a sixth toe, however it is unknown if it's true or not. *She was afraid of Tuffnut when they were little. *She and Tuff hug each other for the first and only time in the whole franchise after her brother believed he was becoming into a Lycanwing. *Ruffnut's middle name is revealed to be Eugene. Memorable Quotes How To Train Your Dragon *"I'm hoping for some mauling, like, on my shoulder, or lower back." *"There's like a million shields!" *''Tuffnut in the head with the shield'' "Oops! Now this one has blood on it." *"Uh, he showed up?" *''Tuffnut'' "Ugh! Do you ever bathe?" *"How 'bout I give you one?!" *"Hey! It's us, idiots!" *"Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before." *"You're crazy. I like that..." *"That's my specialty!" *"Butt-elf!" Gift Of The Night Fury *"That was depressing..." *"Must be nice." *"Are you crying? *"You're such an idiot. Those aren't rocks, your dragon laid eggs!" *"Yeah, your boy dragon, is a girl dragon!" 'How to Train Your Dragon (Video Game)' *"I can dance, but don't tell anybody!" *"Girls rule!" *"My dragon is rough!" *"The Wild Zone has the most delicious bugs." Dragons: Riders of Berk *"My turn!" *"We almost died!" *"I volunteer Tuffnut!" *"I'm too pretty for jail!" *"Yes! We're up to thirty!" *"That takes all the fun out of it!" *"Permission to shoot first and ask questions later!" *"Let's sacrifice Tuffnut." *"Are you sure you, like, want to do this?" *"Okay. Thank you, Thor!" *"And if I were weak and girly, I'd be my brother." Dragons: Defenders of Berk *"Monstrous Nightmare: Fast in a straight line, bad at turns!" *"He's probably just as afraid of me as I am of him, right? Nope, I'm definitely more afraid!" *"It's like his inside my head" *"I heard that if you sit on a Terrible Terror, you can make flames come out of your--!" *"You're either in or you're out, pal, but you can't stand there." *"Did we say one rainbow colored chicken, we meant two rainbow colored chickens, sorry!" *Ruffnut and Tuffnut: "A sturgeon dressed like Stoick!" *Ruffnut and Tuffnut: "Singing Terrible Terror!" *"They say competition is the very essence of life itself." *"It'd be easier to get around these woods if there weren't so many trees!" *"Tuffnut, do not move. There is a massive-- and I mean MASSIVE Typhoomerang standing next to you." *"Oh, man! Your new dragon just ate Hiccup!" *"'Fight fire with fire!' We should make that our catch phrase!" *"And that's why we don't work! It accomplishes nothing!" *"Oh, yeah! Good idea. Hiccup Hello, nice dragon. You can be my friend. My leg fell off. All the dragons are my friends." *"You were afraid of the dark, not me! I was afraid of you!" *"Hush little Viking, don't you cry, or the Berserker will stab you in the eye... Don't let the enemy see you afraid, or he's gonna gut you with a rusty blade... If that dragon hears your moans, he's gonna mash up all your bones..." *"I'm going to miss you, Scauldy, but look, anytime you wanna visit, I'll just kick out Tuffnut to make room. No problem, okay?" *"Barf and Belch just found out they have tails! And it looks like they really hate that idea." *"I may have told Tuff he has a tail too." *"Whoa! This is chaos on a level I've never seen before!" ''How To Train Your Dragon 2 *Snotlout hits on her'' "Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here." *"Yeah! The Black Sheep!" *"NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!" *"You're always ruining everything!" *"Me likey!" *"Take me!" *"Eret, son of Eret was the man of my dreams! My everything!" *Astrid kidnaps Eret "Yay! Can he ride with me?! Can he?! Can he?" at him as Tuffnut pulls her away. *"Get 'em, you son of an Eret!" *"Okay, I love you again." *"Uh, he took all the dragons." *''the Scuttleclaw she's riding'' "FLY STRAIGHT, WILL YA?!" * "Oh Barf! Not you." Race to the Edge * "Loki'd!" * "Not if we steal them first." * "Watch it pal!" * "Clearly you are not aware of the stealthiness of one Barf and Belch! Or is that two Barf and Belch?" * "I hope it eats you first! At least I'll have something cool to watch before I die!!" * "You see, the center piece of any good outpost is a boar pit." * "Or this whole thing is a bunch of stinky yak dung." * "Adult onset allergies occur in your elder years when your immune system mistakenly identifies a dangerous substance." * "Hiccup's right. Let's just throw him off the cliff!" * "Um, you haven't seen five, or twenty, wild Gronckles run through here by any chance?" * "Hey, glad you're back. Your dragon rocks." * "Is Hiccup coming over to our side?" * "There are other thing I wanna say, but none of them are very ladylike!" * "Who puts loyalty to their brother ahead of loyalty to their friends? Right?" * "Okay, fine. Shutting down the Ruffnut idea farm. No milk served here." * "Yeah. You guys should try listening to me every now and again. Ruffnut idea farm, back in business." * "Hey! You can't give me away!" * What did I tell you? What did I tell you?! You are going to help me fix this Snotlout! YOU HEAR ME?!" * "Look, I refuse to to spend the rest of my life doing anything alone! Do you hear me?!" * "We're going to have to lose that 'Ruffnut.' We're married. From now on it's either honey, sweety, dear, or snooky-pie. Got it?" * "He's really become a tyrant." * "It's your attitude, bro! It's always been your attitude, and it finally drove our beloved dragon away!" * "But on the bright side, Snotlout did just get punched in the face." * "This is summer on Glacier Island?" No wonder they don't get any tourists." * "A rhetorical question is one asked solely to produce an affect or to make an assertion. Not to allocate a reply. Bam!" * "You have no respect for the people around you who are just trying to help and be a part of the team! You have no respect for Fishlegs, certainly none for Snotlout, and you could have less repeat for the two of us! Now you can go ahead and shame the others! You can mock this entire island of dragon if you wish! But I am not going to stand here and listen to you insult the entire 'nut family tree!" * "I'm always lying! Wait, now I'm confused." * "Me, trouble? Heather, you know me better than that!" * "Shall we reek some havoc?" * "That must have blown him twenty yards! New record!" * "I never thought I'd say this brother, but I think I am ready for Loki Day too." * "That is one smart dragon!" * "I just told one Mr. Hiccup Haddock that I was taking it. And because he puts his full and unwavering trust in me, he handed it over with pleasure." * "Okay fine. I stole it when he was chasing Bjorn Boar out of his hut." References External link Gallery Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon characters Category:Viking Teenagers Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Hooligans